Brothers
by LittleChic
Summary: Au: What if Gattas found out Trey was out of jail?My second fic please read and review one shot


Brothers

Disclaimer: I do not own The O.C unfortunately

Set after The Brothers Grim, Gattas finds out Trey is out of Jail

* * *

The phone in the poolhouse continued to ring, Trey stood watching it knowing that he shouldn't pick it up but if he did they knew he was out of jail and staying with his brother and his new rich family. They didn't need Trey hanging around causing trouble and Ryan definitely didn't need his life being screwed with again, he had to leave without telling anyone what was going on, but Ryan would know he always knew when something was wrong with Trey. This wasn't going to be so easy.

Ryan entered the poolhouse later on to find his brother

"Trey, you in here?"

"Hold on bro I'll be out in a minute"

"I just wondered if you fancied going to the pier, grabbing a bite."

"Yeah sounds cool"

At that moment the phone starts to ring

"Ry don't answer it"

"It could be Marissa?"

"No it won't be"

"Oh, k"

Trey comes out the bathroom and Ryan gives him a confused look

"Hey it's nothing just my buddy ringing about his place, seeing if I want to crash there I said I'd talk it over with you and see what you say" he sits down on the bed

"Where is it?" Ryan sits on one of the wicker chairs

"Chino"

"You wanna go?"

Trey shrugs and Ryan nods his head, they sit in silence for a while thinking

Phone rings again interrupting the two boys starring into space

"So are we going to the pier I'm starving" Trey stands

"You've only just eaten breakfast Trey"

"I know kid but you know me, always hungry" Trey laughs, grabbing Ryan by the arm and pulling him out of the chair they leave the poolhouse, phone still ringing. Trey looks back at the place where he's been staying wishing he was Ryan.

The phone ringing goes on for a few days if someone else answers other than Trey they hang up, Trey never answers the phone. He wont, it can just ring. He's still planning on leaving but the more time he spends with his brother the less he wants to leave, here he feels like part of a family and it's a really good feeling that he doesn't want to loose.

He walks into the kitchen, greeted by Kirsten handing him a mug of coffee, he sits on a stool at the island.

"Kirsten" Sandy bellows "I can't find my keys, have you seen them?"

"Here we go, every morning this happens and every morning their in the same place"

She leaves the kitchen just as the phone starts to ring

"Trey sweetie can you just answer that for me"

Trey gets up slowly debating on whether to answer it or to just hope they ring off

"Sure" he picks it up

"Hello"

_"Trey, been a long time init"_

"Yes Gattas it has"

Ryan enters the kitchen not noticing that Trey is on the phone

"Trey I just need to get some stuff from"

Trey turns around and raises his eyebrows

"Poolhouse, sorry" he half grins and Trey nods in approval

The kitchen is empty once again

"Look what do you want?"

_"We need to talk Trey"_

The doorbell rings, Trey starts to walk towards the door

"I know what talking means and I aint going to come down their so I can get my arse kicked by all your boys alright"

He opens the door and finds Marissa, turning back round he continues his conversation

_"Well maybe I'm closer than you think Trey"_

"What does that mean, look Ryan took care of it he brought you the car. I thought it was all sorted?"

Marissa is eves dropping, she remembers that day only too well.

That was the first time that she met Theresa.

She and Ryan have come along way since then.

_"But what about the interest"_

"You've gotta be kidding me"

_"So you're not going to come see me then?"_

"No I aint, I've got better things to do like spend some time with my brother"

_"What if your brother weren't in the picture?"_

"What do you mean?"

_"What do you think I mean?"_

"I don't know that's why I'm asking you?"

_"Let's just say I can see him very clearly"_

Marissa walks past him and goes into the kitchen, waiting for Ryan and Seth to appear for school. Kirsten and Sandy enter too.

"Morning Marissa"

"Hey Kirsten, Sandy"

"You taking the boys this morning"

"Yeah lucky me"

They all laugh

Trey walks in still on the phone

"Where are you? How come you can see him?"

_"Like I'm going to tell you Trey But I suggest you get him out of their, there's a little present inside and it's just for you"_

"What kind of present?"

_"You'll find out in . . . about 30 seconds"_

"Are you playing me?"

_"No, but your time is running out 25 seconds"_

Trey drops the phone on the floor, shaking; he has gone very pale and breathing heavily

"Trey, is everything ok?"

Trey shakes his head and rushes to get to the poolhouse

"Ryan, Ryan get the hell out of their"

"Yeah I'm coming; I think I've got what I need"

As he walks out the doors of the poolhouse there is a huge explosion, Ryan flies through the air and lands heavily on the patio, Trey meanwhile ducks into position.

Sandy, Kirsten and Marissa rush out onto the patio

"What the hell?" Kirsten is shocked at what has just happened

Seth runs through the house and out to the patio

Sandy rushes over to where Ryan is laying, he is lying on his side, legs sprawled, eyes closed

"Ryan, Ryan buddy"

"Mmm"

"Kirsten you need to call for an ambulance"

"Is he alright?" Sandy just smiles for everyone

The phone rings, Trey stands up

"I'll go"

He picks up the phone

"How could you?"

_"I warned you Trey"_

"Thanks for that, you warned me well"

_"And I'm warning you again?"_

"What does that mean?"

_"Means if you want everyone to live then I suggest you all move somewhere safer"_

Trey hangs up and rushes outside

"We need to leave now, there could be another one, I'm not sure but we have to go"

Sandy and Trey lock eyes, Sandy nods

"Ryan, buddy I'm going to have to pick you up now, we need to move out of here alright just let me do all the work."

"Kay"

Sandy starts to pick Ryan up, holding him under his legs and his back. Noticing his head is pouring with blood and Ryan moans when Sandy grabs his shoulder.

"Ryan rest your head on my shoulder for a minute kid, Kirsten"

Kirsten rushes over

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know, he hasn't said much. Let's go out the front and wait for the ambulance"

They all rush to the drive. Sandy gently places Ryan on the ground

"I'm going to go down to the gate and wait for the ambulance"

"No, don't" Ryan grabs his shirt tightly "Please"

"Alright bud I'll stay with you"

* * *

"How is he?" Trey asks Sandy as he comes out of Ryan's room

"He's going to be fine Trey, dislocated shoulder and that nasty cut to his head but other than that he's very lucky" They sit down in the chairs opposite the room

"I'm sorry Sandy"

"Hey it's not your fault; honestly it could've been so much worse"

"Yeah maybe but if I hadn't have come into your house to start with this wouldn't have happened"

"Maybe not but then you wouldn't be with family would you"

Sandy pats him on the back, Trey smiles at him.

"He's asking after you"

"Really?"

Sandy nods and Trey gets up and walks into Ryan's room

"Hey bro"

Ryan opens his eyes and sees Trey standing their awkwardly

"Hey" he smiles

Trey looks Ryan over seeing his right arm in a sling and a white bandage across the right side of his forehead

"How you feeling"

"Kay"

Trey gives him a disappointed look

"Ry man your forgetting you're still my brother, I know when something's up"

"Those phone calls, they were all for you?"

Trey nods his head

"Why didn't you say, Sandy would've helped you?"

"My problem, I thought I could sort it"

"Atwood's can never sort anything out without violence Trey, you should know that"

"I know, I'm sorry"

"Don't worry about it I'll be fine"

"I know"

"Good job you called me when you did"

"When you getting out of here?"

"In the morning, they want me to stay for observation, stupid or what!"

"No it's to make sure you'll stay alive the next day"

They laugh

"So when I get home are you still going to be their?"

"Not sure, anyway I got some stuff to sort out"

"Well if you do, don't leave without saying goodbye"

Trey gets up and heads to the door, without turning to face Ryan he speaks softly

"Bye bro"

"Trey"

Trey opens the door and walks out; he walks quickly past Sandy, Kirsten and Seth who are all sitting patiently waiting to see Ryan

They hear Ryan calling Trey's name, Kirsten rushes in

"Ryan, hey what's going on"

"Please stop Trey, he's leaving you need to get him to stay"

"Ryan honey if Trey doesn't want to stay then theirs not much we can do"

"Please Kirsten"

She looks at his eyes pleading and tearful, she gets up and walks out the door telling Sandy to run after Trey if he has to, just stop him from leaving

When Sandy finally catches up with Trey outside the hospital, Trey is sitting on a bench waiting for a bus

"Where are you going?"

"Haven't decided yet"

"Ryan doesn't want you to leave"

"Yes he does"

"No Trey he doesn't, you're his family he needs you"

"He's got a new family now; he doesn't need me getting him into trouble"

"You can't just leave like this, you do realise this is how Dawn left him. She was going to go before he woke up but Kirsten caught her and they had a quick chat, just as she was about to walk away he walked out the poolhouse and she waved at him. A wave Trey don't you understand he thinks your abandoning him just like your mum"

"I'm not like her Sandy, but I didn't realise that's how she left him. I know you're trying to make me feel guilty but I can't stay and ruin everything for him"

"Fine Trey don't stay but at least come back and see him or keep in touch, anything so he still feels he has part of a family outside the Cohen's"

"Of course I'll come back I just need to make something of myself and make Ryan proud of me"

"He'll always be proud or you, brothers are proud whatever has happened in the family"

The bus pulls up and Trey stands up

"Trey please think about this"

"I have and I need to go, at least for a few weeks see what else is out their"

Sandy nods, pulls out his wallet

"I thought as much, take this then"

He hands over the money

"Are you sure, there's like at least $300 here"

"I know but Seth, Kirsten and I want to see you do well to make sure you come back and see Ryan, he needs you more than you know"

"Thankyou for everything and I'm sorry about the poolhouse"

"No harm done, oh I forgot this is for you too"

Sandy holds out his phone

"I'll be ringing you to see how you are; I won't tell Ryan unless you want me to just let me know that you're okay"

Trey nods and gets on the bus sitting down in his seat he gives Sandy a little wave and a smile, Sandy smiles back. The bus leaves.

Sandy returns to the hospital and into Ryan's room. Kirsten is perched on the bed hugging Ryan who has fallen asleep. She is rocking him back and forth. He shakes his head and gives a sad smile, Kirsten looks down at the young boy and kisses his head of hair, he nuzzles into her a bit more and she smiles.

* * *

Days later Ryan is home and brooding, Seth is trying so hard to cheer him up but it's worse than when Lindsay left, it's a loosing battle. They are sitting in the den when Sandy enters

"Hey boys"

"Hey dad, is their dinner on the table? Now I'm right their"

Seth ups and leaves, leaving Sandy bemused by his sons behaviour, his other son however is just sitting watching the blank TV screen

Sandy sits on the couch and watches Ryan when the phone rings, Seth answers it

"Yeah hold on I'll get him"

"Ryan, phone for you"

Ryan turns to face Seth

"Who is it?"

"I do believe it sounds like Trey"

He hands the phone over to Ryan and Seth and Sandy leave the room

"Hey"

"Hey bro"

"It's good to hear from you"

"I'm glad; I didn't know if you'd want to talk to me?"

"Of course I would, so what have you been up to?"

"This and that"

"Have you got a job?"

"Yep I'm a bartender"

"Cool, where's that?"

"At the bait shop"

"You serious, you're still in Newport"

"Certainly am bro" Ryan laughs

"Look I gotta go I'll pop in and see you in a couple days"

"I'd like that"

"Cool, see ya bro"

"See you soon Trey"

Ryan smiles for the first time since Trey left and walks out the den into the kitchen, sits at the table for dinner, they all look at him

"He's still here, and he's fine"

Ryan helps himself to some food and Sandy turns to Kirsten and winks. She leans over and gives him a kiss

"Rent's please this is a table I don't want to chuck up my food before eating it"

They all smile and start to eat their food

* * *

Please read and review, this was just something that was in my head wondering what would happen if Gattas did find out Trey was around.

Hope you enjoyed it i don't have a beta so hope y'all could understand x


End file.
